Scrap Baby
Scrap Baby, formerly known as Circus Baby, Baby or simply Elizabeth, makes an appearance in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. She originated from Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. Appearance Scrap Baby is a bunch of salvaged parts from her original and previous animatronic bodies with realistic reddish orange, blue, yellow wire pigtails and a red dress. She appears to still have pins sticking out of her arms, legs, and skirt, and her right hand is replaced with a claw, which originally was inside her stomach. The claw has spikes on the inside of it for extra grip. There are two small lights on her chest from the Circus Gallery. She is also wearing a tiara and roller skates, something she never had from the original Circus Baby. (She was wearing clown-like shoes before). And wire tentacles can be seen behind her. She still resembles a clown. Her facial features include a pale face, long eyelashes, rosy pink cheeks, reddish pink lips, a reddish pink nose, bright green eyes, and vibrant blue eyebrows. Her hair is more tattered than in Sister Location, as well as looking a bit more realistic. Like the other animatronics, Scrap Baby's endoskeleton consists of a combination of both robotic parts and thick, metal, tube-like wires that are arranged to form what almost looks like a layer of muscle tissue. Dialogue ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- }} Audio Trivia * Before Scrap Baby's official name was released, fans called her by the name "Freakshow Baby" because of the clown poster behind Baby's silhouette from The Freddy Files that has the word FREAK under it. * One of the posters in Scrap Baby's rare death image, show what appears to be the "Twisted Wolf" from Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones. * Scrap Baby seems to have roller skates, unlike Circus Baby, who has clown-like shoes. ** She also appears to have a claw, unlike Circus Baby, who has a hand with a microphone. **Though she could've salvaged these items. *Scrap Baby appears to have been removed from Ennard. As scene in the dialoge between Scott Cawthon and Fnaf world. Gallery BabyLook.gif|Looking down at the table and looking back up in Scrap Baby's cutscene. BabySee.gif|Scrap Baby glancing at the player. 738060 screenshots 20171204154146 1.jpg|Scrap Baby's cutscene during gameplay. SB0.png|Scrap Baby during the main salvaging part at the 3rd night. BabySalvageJumpscare.gif|Scrap Baby's jumpscare whilst salvaging. BabyOfficeJumpscare.gif|Scrap Baby's old jumpscare from the office. BabyNewJump.gif|Scrap Baby's new jumpscare from the office. ScrapBabyJump.png|The last frame of Scrap Baby's jumpscare in the Office. She scared me spoiler fnaf 6 by javiercordova31-dbvs5qa.png|Ditto, but non-transparent. 1910.png|Scrap Baby in one of the rare death images. ScrapBabyAlley.png|Ditto, but a brighter varient. BabyDeath.gif|Scrap Baby from the True Ending. Screenshot_2017-12-11-18-00-14-1.png|A silhouette of Scrap Baby from the final page of The Freddy Files. CircusBabyBTS.jpg|Scrap Baby's hair as seen on the bottom left of Circus Baby's BTS from FNaF's 3rd anniversary. Parts&Service BTS.jpg|Scrap Baby's endoskeleton head seen behind the door on the Parts and Services BTS from FNaF's 3rd anniversary. Category:Animatronics Category:Salvageable Category:Female